


I'll find your light

by mapleprincess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra and Aqua, two teenagers with an indestructible bond. Here is the story of who they were, who they are, and who they could have been. TerrAqua, 100 themes challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever 100 themes challenge, so I hope you'll enjoy it! The pairing will be one of my favorites out of Kingdom Hearts, Terra and Aqua. I used AngieChild's list.  
> Some chapters will be set in an alternate universe, and others won't...  
> The lengths will be very different from one story to the others, and I won't write the themes in the order given.  
> Have a nice read!

It should have been a normal day, spent training with his wooden Keyblade, as always. His days weren't really that different, following the same rhythm, indefatigably. Not that it bothered or bored him, or that he dreamt of a different life, but Terra had to admit his everyday was rather repetitive.

Thus, he didn't quite expect that this would be messed up suddenly ; neither did he expect that the perturbation would take the form of a little girl with long blue braids.

"Terra, said Master Eraqus, meet Aqua. Just like you, she can wield the Keyblade, and will be living with us from now on. You shall train together."

Said Aqua had gauged him with her deep ocean gaze, before giving him a genuine smile, that the boy had returned after a second of hesitation.  
Eraqus gave her a tour of the domain, before putting her in his young apprentice's care, as he had to speak with a certain Yen Sid.  
There was an awkward silence between the two kids, as they sat outside, on the grass.

"Have you been here for a long time?"

The question surprised Terra, but he rapidly answered :

"Two years.  
\- Woa! You must be very skilled, then.  
\- No, not that much... I still have a lot to learn, if I want to become a Master one day."

Aqua nodded.

"How about you? Where do you come from?  
\- A world called Twilight Town.  
\- Oh..."

Terra's eyes lit up. He loved to learn more about the numerous worlds surrounding them; he only knew the Land of Departure, as well as his own homeland.

"And how's it like?"

His new mate sighed with joy, and decided to give a good description of her native city.

"It's a wonderful place, with green hills, buildings of red bricks, and a sky that's always in marvellous orange shades. The air is always pleasant, and the people nice. And there's the sea."

She closed her eyes.

"I love the sea. And the sand is so soft, and there's even seashells! With my big brother, we'd always pick up some, and we'd make necklaces. Here, look."

The little girl took a pendant from under her shirt ; it consisted in a star made out of five seashells, hanging on a leather tie.

"And you? How's where you come from?  
\- Completely different! My world is called the Land of Dragons, and I was living on a small village lost on the mountains."

Aqua repressed a small scream.

"But that means, you had snow?! I always dreamt of seeing some!  
\- Yes, it was often snowing.  
\- Is it really cold? And like a white coat?"

In fact, Terra didn't enjoy snow that much, especially since he wasn't very resistant to the cold. And after seven years spent sledding or throwing iced balls, it had lost some of its magic. But in front of Aqua's amazed gaze, he couldn't bring himself to tarnish the image of something that mattered to her.

"Exactly. It's very pretty, especially on mornings, when no one has stepped in it yet and it's all over the ground. But I liked going to the city next to mine better, because there was a very colorful market and lots of shops."

As he thought about it, the smells, the textures were coming back to him, watering his mouth.

"You'll take me there one day! And I'll show you my town. I'm sure you'd like its speciality, sea salt ice cream!  
\- Yuck! It must be too salty!"

The blue haired girl stood up, looking offended.

"You gotta taste before saying you don't like it!"

Terra broke into laughter, and his mate followed him.  
Not very fare, Eraqus couldn't help but smile, delighted that his protégé at least had a person his age he could trained with and, most importantly, bond with.  
Terra had a great potential, but he was only nine, and being a Keyblade bearer probably weighted more on him that he'd let on, and having a friend could only benefit him.


	2. XLVI - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit particular, as even though it is TerrAqua centric, it's not really told from their point of view, and seems to be focused on Ven at first. In spite of this, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Most of the time, Ventus was feeling good. Good with his new friends, good with Master Eraqus, good at the Land of Departure. Little by little, he was finding his place, and his bonds with Aqua and Terra were growing stronger within each day. The memories he was creating were replacing his empty memory, and as time passed, he was feeling like he was becoming complete.

But sometimes, a terrible sensation would take over him, punching him in the guts, freezing his blood, making him want to scream. His heart was racing ; it was as though his head was about to explode, and he was convinced he would dissolve into the void. He'd collapse to the ground, pale as death, and unable to pull himself together.

Immediately, Terra and Aqua would rush to him, alerted by some protective instinct, leaving their current activities behind, as important as they might have been. And then it would always be the same story. Terra would take him delicately in his arms, while Aqua would tenderly caress his forehead, drenched in sweat. Without a word, the duo would bring their protégé to his room.

Carefully, after Aqua had taken off the bedsheets, Terra would set Ventus down on his bed, before lying next to him. The only girl of the trio would fetch a cloth, some water and a basin. As her brown haired friend would whisper comforting words to the delirious blond, Aqua would dab Ven's face with the wet cloth.

Then, after the teenager had calmed down, Aqua would join her friends under the covers, placing Ventus between herself and Terra, already somnolent. The two oldest warriors would press against the youngest, their arms tangled around the frail body in a protective cocoon. Then, the blue haired teen would begin to talk, calmly, about everything and nothing, to distract Ven's mind.

Ventus never talked about what he felt in such moments, while he was in intense pain, but Aqua had figured it sure wasn't happy thoughts.

Terra was the first to fall asleep, which would always bring a smile on his oldest friend's lips. But the young man never loosen his grip on the small blond, who was peculiarly the last one to join Morpheus' arms. The maternal Aqua would quickly follow Terra, and for a few minutes, Ventus, at last peaceful and calm, savoured the pleasure of being between his two friends, and of feeling this loved and protected. Even though he hadn't known them for long, something in him knew they'd always be here for him, like the parents that who vanished from his memory.


	3. XXIII - Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! Once again, it's not pure TerrAqua, but the next chapter will be 100% centred on them, I promise :)  
> Enjoy !

"Ven. Could you explain this, please?"

The boy blushed a little.

"I don't know.  
\- You don't know how the couch got ripped open?! said an annoyed Terra, pointing to the slashed furniture.  
\- No, I don't know." repeated the child, though he couldn't look his father in the eye.

Terra kneeled down before his son and gave him a stern gaze.

"Ventus, you know that if there's one thing I can't stand, it's lying. Everyone makes mistakes, but you have to deal with the consequences."

The little blond waddled, growing increasingly ill at ease.

"But if I tell you, you won't be happy...  
\- Maybe, but you'd be honest.  
\- Well, uh... in fact..."

A high pitched meowing interrupted Ven, who hid his head in his hands and started crying loudly. Terra abruptly got up, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Ven..."

The boy lifted up his face towards the adult in front of him, tears rolling on his cheeks.

"Well... show me this animal."

Hiccupping, the kid resigned himself and went to his room, his father following him. As expected, a cat was lying on the bed ; he got up as soon as Terra and Ven closed the door, staring at them with golden orbs. His raven fur seemed dirty, and he was way too thin.

"Meet Vani, whispered Ven as he sat next to the cat, who greeted him by asking him to be stroked. I found him on the street a few days ago after school. And he was sad and starving, and I couldn't leave him that way..."

Ventus turned towards Terra, clearly sad.

"P-Please, dad, don't make me abandon him. He-he needs a family a-and food and-  
\- Ventus, I never talked about dumping this poor creature on the street, reassured the brown haired man. But you need to understand you can't bring pets home just like that, without asking."

Pressing Vani closer, Ven nodded, his eyes still wet. Suddenly, a feminine voice broke the silence :

"Honey! Ven! I'm ho- WHAT IS THIS ?"

Ventus winced.

\------------------------------

"Aqua, you can't be serious ! We can't keep this cat.  
\- And why not? wondered the blue haired woman while setting the table. Ven has always liked pets. And it would give him some responsibilities, he's going to be seven in a few months.  
\- But sweetheart, taking care of a cat is a lot of work, and it's not as affectionate as a dog... protested Terra, who was peeling potatoes.  
\- You're only saying that because you don't like cats."

The man rolled his eyes ; his spouse gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nothing to do with that.  
\- Terra, I think we can trust Ven, he'll know how to take proper care of him, and we'll help him if he needs it.  
\- I don't know...  
\- Listen, we can't send that cat back to the streets anyways. I have an idea : we keep him for a week, and we see how Ven handles him, okay?"

Terra sighed, before scratching his neck. Aqua quietly chuckled ; she knew her husband was pretending to be studying her proposition, but had already made up his mind. In the end, he muttered :

"You sure know how to win me over, huh.  
\- Well of course, after all these years! I take it for a yes, then?  
\- Yeah..."

A small cry of happiness was heard. The two adults exchanged an amused look, then Aqua went to open the door on an overexcited Ventus, who was tightly holding Vani against his chest. The boy blushed when his mother looked at him.

"Since when are you eavesdropping?"

\------------------------------

"I told you we could trust him.  
\- True, sweetheart."

Sitting on their new couch, Aqua and Terra were tenderly watching their son, lying on the carpet, reading a comic while absent-mindedly petting his cat. It had been three weeks since the couch incident, and the pet had quickly changed. Since the bath Ventus had given him - he was the only one Vani had allowed to do so -, his fur was shining ; and now that he was properly fed, he seemed much healthier.

"But it seems you still don't like Vani.  
\- He's the one who doesn't like me!"

Aqua burst into laughter. It was true that between the three of them, Vani clearly showed a preference for Ven. He sometimes asked Aqua to pet him, but seemed to avoid Terra - that is, when he didn't try to scratch him.

"Well, it'll come in time. And it's Ven's cat, and he likes him, that's what matters, no?"

The brown haired man nodded. After all, what were a few scraches against the pleasure of seeing his son falling asleep while hugging his beloved pet, looking so happy and peaceful?


End file.
